Crimson Silver Dragon HP PWP 18
by CrisNoWait
Summary: Summary: When a spell to break curses fails, Snape must seek out an old friend for assistance. Three-some Severus/Lucius/Harry PWP Warning Slash/Male x Male


A/N I did this story for a birthday fan fiction wish, it took me all of two days to do the story. As a plus I used the birthday person's username as the title of this story. Hence Crimsonsilverdragon, the HP fan fiction came to be. ^^ I like how it turned out, and I hope you enjoy it as well. YEAH! My very first three-some. xD Thanks for reading. ~WARNING MALE X MALE~

**A.N.** _^^ I got some comments about the words monarch/russet. Ok I guess this story is AU/AR Lucius is a great man among his family and while a Death Eater he was the "leader of the pack." So I chose to consider him a monarch here. Also the word russet, is a synonym for brunette, brown, coffee. I guess I get tired of using the norm word for brown hair. Actually russet originally made me think of "russet potato" as in Harry the potato head. lol! Thanks for comments._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter, plots, props, elf or hobbits *oops wrong fiction* any who, this story is for entertainment purposes only, as J.K. Rowling deserves the entire accolades :D I don't make any profit from this work.  
_**  
**====================================================================================================

**Crimson Silver Dragon**

Lucius sneered, stalking across the dark library to the hearth, he gaze into the orange-white flames, his platinum hair absorbing the fires color, burning crimson on his pale features.

"I'm leaving, unless you intend to be more specific." He withdrew a pouch of floo powder.

"You are rather hasty nowadays, I remember a time when you appreciated my company," his host spoke from the other side of the room, his thin lips barely moving.

Malfoy glared at the Hogwarts professor, the temporary color from the hearth replaced by an internal flush, his jaw tensed if anyone ever understood which buttons to push on the former Slytherin it was indeed Snape. "Last I heard the _'Boy Who Lived'_ now enjoys that…position."

Severus remained silent his dark eyes peered intently at the monarch. He shifted enough in his high back wooden armchair to cross his long legs, and barely nodded in response to the non-question about his personal affairs.

Lucius paced away from the hearth, glaring now at several Black Family heirlooms restored to their opulent state and encased in a rich mahogany curio cabinet. The silver object glistened under recessed magical emerald lights.

Snape had summoned he needed his assistance; the blonde had left his influential company overseas hopeful that the rumors over the last three years were mere wizarding world gossip.

His optimism proved fruitless, what the two once had would never be again. Pulling his gaze away from a cursed porcelain box Lucius swept his cloak aside, it billowed in his wake as he approached a decadent sunken bookcase. Innumerable tombs lined the shelves that extended toward the arched cathedral ceiling.

"Wicked, wicked world," he sniffed placing a gloved finger along the spine of one volume, the magical aura surrounding the volumes undoubtedly giving him pause.

"Ironic," Severus murmured to his hesitant houseguest. "The Black Family curse should never be taken lightly." From a decanter sat on a stone table decorated in ancient runes he poured two glasses of amber liquid in short crystal goblets, nodding for Lucius to join him.

Lucius gazed pointedly at Snape, "I was married to one of them I know all too well, never underestimate a Black." He joined Snape, after glancing around for a house-elf to take his cloak. When none appeared, he unclasped the silver serpent fastened under his neck, and tossed it over the back of the seat opposite the professor.

Snape regarded the man, sipping his drink his pale lips slowly inhaling the liquid; a pink tongue darted out absorbing the moisture left behind. His elegance seemed endless only Malfoy could make the act of drinking whiskey provocative.

"Not bad," Lucius breathed setting his glass down and removing his gloves. "What do you want from me?"

"I want what Potter wants to break the _Black Family Curse_."

"I do believe the little hero has dulled your wit," Lucius mocked polishing off his drink. "I suppose Potter is sick of hearing that rancid old bat on the wall screech. There isn't a spell I know that will break the curse."

Snape refilled Malfoy's glass his eyes never wavered from the tall blonde, "You should know by now that Potter is resourceful if anything and I believe he's discovered something that may surpass your wife's lineage."

Lucius lifted the refilled glass crossing his long legs he smirked. "Well then I see no need for my presence. I am curious what the ingenious Gryffindor discovered."

"Actually you are a central component, at least according to Potter." Snape set his glass aside flicking his wand. A drawer opened in the stone table. He extracted a thick book, with an ebony cover edged with fine silver. "Potter found this among a stash in a goblin horde, after extinguishing the creature of course." He handed the volume across the table, resuming his drink.

"Crimson Silver Dragon," Lucius read running his fingers over the rich cover.

"Precisely, according to Potter if performed properly it will break any curse, not just the sticking charm on that portrait. As you are aware many of the artifacts here in Grimuald Place possess extremely dark powers."

Lucius open the book, nodding his agreement; the proposition seemed far-fetched at best to the monarch, still he absorbed several pages as Severus paced before him silently.

"Well?"

"Well what," Lucius said his light eyes not lifting.

Snape rolled his eyes pointing his wand at the older male, "Well help us, now."

Malfoy gazed as if bored at the weapon, "If you are going to use that, then do it now; otherwise put it away I intend to offer my services." He closed the book with a snap having read enough to understand why Severus summoned him. "How is he now?"

"He never sleeps, peacefully." Severus clipped, heading out of the library, with his fellow Slytherin in his wake.

"If this works you two will become the most sought after curse breakers in the wizarding world."

The professor took to the stairs, one wall lined with the mounted heads of former house-elves. Dusty cobwebs connected each; they appeared misplaced in the otherwise spotless home. Snape ignored the dusty relics; soon they would rid their home of all the dark artifacts that are bound to the residence.

"We," he corrected, after reaching the first landing and heading up the next.

Lucius lips curled, "I doubt I'd be granted that happy pleasure, as profitable as it may prove." His eyes darted down the dreary second floor landing, "I see the Black Family power hangs heavy here. So what exactly did Potter do to get himself in this pinch?"

"He tried to evoke the spell alone; leave it to a Gryffindor to make that mistake."

"So, what happen when he didn't follow the rule of three," Lucius seemed so amused by the event, that Snape stop at the third floor landing facing the Slytherin house graduate.

"You find something funny Malfoy," he sneered towering over Lucius until the blonde cringed in reflex, his feet inching back on the oak step. Several tense moments passed in which each male breathed into the others face.

Lucius's heart quickened he had not been this close to the former Death Eater in years. "No offense I assure you, I want to better ascertain what I am walking into."

Severus nodded continuing up to the fourth floor. The sexual tension Harry released throughout the house has indeed grown strong, Malfoy had not aroused a sensual reaction in him since Harry's forth year at Hogwarts. He swallowed hard suppressing his libido.

"As you read," Snape muttered, "the power of three is necessary for the Crimson Dragon Spell to be implemented. Potter rushed in head first as usual. As a result, he's experienced heighten emotional responses, especially at night." He paused at the hall that leads to their bedchamber, bowing Lucius to proceed as he followed close behind the monarch.

Lucius unconsciously loosened the uppermost fastenings on his shirt, "I can imagine. Tell me his symptoms."

They reach the end of the hall, lined with more Black Family heirlooms, undoubtedly do to magical enchantment, remained as a reminder of the previous occupants distasteful interest. Snape muttered an incantation from behind Lucius causing their heavy bedroom door to swing open slowly. A cool draft escaped cooling the perspiration collecting on Lucius brow.

He exhaled impressed with the design. A stone fireplace adorned with a mahogany mantel which dominated a dividing wall. Crimson curtains hung in ceiling high archways on either side of the mantel that leads to the private bedroom beyond. The curtain on the right parted as if in welcome. Lucius eyes swept the living space, accustomed to affluent homes, he had never toured Grimuald Place, and taking in its dark beauty would need to wait, since at that moment a breathy male voice called to Snape.

"Ahhhh...Severus, pleassse..."

Snape stepped around his guest heading directly to the bedroom, Lucius in his wake, quickly taking in the muttered instructions.

"Elevated body temperature that has him perspiring, and as you've heard calling to me throughout the night." He stated surgically tossing his cloak aside on an armchair set near a small bookcase; he pulled his dark shirt over his head and threw it at the foot of the bed. Severus perched on the edge of the bed at Harry's side, and pressed a palm over his clammy forehead. "The symptoms have only worsened over the past few days. I need to get him into the shower." Severus tossed the covers off his smaller lover hesitating briefly, when he noticed his unclothed form; he scooped Harry in his arms and carried him to their master bath.

Lucius watched his fellow Slytherin intently, he understood from his quick read of the Crimson Silver Dragon Spell that even if they full-filled all the requirements it still may not work properly. He flicked his wand at the cold hearth, the room felt frigid.

Inside the shower, Snape now stood in front of Harry whom he sat down on a shower stool. Harry's head rocked back and forth against the hard stone tile.

"Severus?"

"I'm here."

"Did he come?"

"Yes," Snape stroke the scattered hairs off Harry's brow, caressing his angular jaw. "As I told you not to concern yourself, he's here now and we will remedy this condition."

Harry nodded weakly the hot water clearing his head a bit, "I know why it must be Lucius...I understand now, will he help?"

"I'm sure he will, just rest and we will get started soon."

Lucius step into the bathroom, naked. "Do tell me Potter why me, I read where a pure-blood is essential; surely you are acquainted with other pure-bloods, besides myself." He stopped a few feet away from the pair, his erection blooming at the sight of the two naked wet males.

The Gryffindor nodded slowly, breathing hard fondling his lover's sex organ, he pushed away from the wall, standing as rigidly as his hard-on.

"I could have asked others but, you are the only one that properly balances our duet, Lucius. You see, the pure blood part is correct but also your heart, that dragon's heart of yours is important too."

"He means you have at some point been tainted with darkness but have redeemed yourself sufficiently enough to meld with his Phoenix thus completing the spell."

"Severus too," Harry continued leaning on his lover as his need was stroked splendidly, he gulped down a moan, sliding his lips over Snape's bicep, shower water sparked on his pale skin. "Uhhh, gods yes..." Harry thrust into the firm tugs on his length. "Lucius, I represent fire..." he ground out; his face flushing as he tried to keep his wits through his lovers pawing. "The spark between the two of you and Severus is the silver binding..." he gushed, throwing his head back and giving his mind over to the consuming desire.

Snape covered Harry's mouth with his own, moaning impatiently. Despite the sexual tension the Gryffindor has released thus far, he had restrained himself from indulging in his seeker's desert. Severus had spent his time researching a cure to the blundered spell. Together they gathered enough information to complete the final step in the Crimson Silver Dragon circle, to suffice the magical requirements, in hopes of mastering it.

He pulled back, "gods I need you now Harry."

Harry encircled his lovers' neck kissing him and ignoring their invited guest. They both moaned in relief; grinding their hips and eager erections against one another.

Lucius cleared his throat approaching the lusty male foreplay drawing Snape's reluctant attention. Harry, unable to comply, nibbled his way down the professor's neck, ignoring the interruption.

"If I do this Severus, I want something in return," he, pressed a thumb under Harry's eyes, gazing at the sexy Gryffindor from head to foot. It was small wonder Snape had fallen for the young man, so many years ago.

Snape stood to his full height stroking Harry's back possessively, his nod in agreement imperceptible. He lifted his lover's mouth to his own again using his thumb to coax open the younger man's lips.

Lucius joined the wet pair, the hot spray heated his pale skin instantly; it pinked more in response to his length nudging the other two than the pulsing water. He pressed his palm against the Gryffindor's lean chest, transfixed by the power within the russet head male.

Grey eyes glued to their intimate connection he licked his lips as Severus parted, both pink tongues returned to their owners.

"Here, taste him," Snape said, turning Harry's jaw toward Lucius, and easing the young man forward.

The former Death Eater plunged forward mapping out Harry's mouth thoroughly. He shuddered thrusting into a hand that had closed over his cock. Biting down on Harry's lip, the blonde pulled back with a hiss, staring into the lusty green eyes. Considering his position, he ginned lasciviously, before Severus lips and tongue brushed over the corner of his mouth. Lucius turn into the kiss, drinking his ex-lover mouth and wrapping a hand on the back of Snape's neck. He curled his tongue around the professor's; he expected fulfilling the magical requirements would only involve the two of them sharing Potter. However, it appeared now, he would get to enjoy much more.

Harry watched drunkenly, stroking his lover's length faster, a twinge of jealously rising within as Lucius's eyes shut, consumed by Severus kiss. He grit his teeth, it had been his idea from the beginning. Snape had suggested others he would rather utilize for the magical requirement. However, none of the potential candidates matched as perfectly as the senior Malfoy. Furthermore, Harry feels Lucius's appeal is far more than skin deep. Malfoy exudes a power and confidence that Harry up until now had only appreciated in Snape.

Harry leaned into the extended kiss, licking the connection. "Let's get out," he whispered, before both men lapped at his mouth pressing Harry against the heated stone. The Gryffindor gasped as his lovers dueled for control with a battle of lips and tongue. Snape won, as Lucius sucked his way down Harry's throat, capturing the tight skin between his teeth and biting hard enough to leave a mark.

"OH GODS!" Harry squealed.

Snape released Lucius cock when the older male drops to his knees, lapping quickly at the professor's erection; he thrust forward, licking Harry's neck while pinching a dusty nipple. He groaned as the Ex-Death Eater swallowed his length sucking him spectacularly. It had been a sealing point between the two back in their time; an affair base entirely on need as far as Severus was concerned. As soon as he sensed Malfoy desired more he ended it, which also coincided with Harry's fifth year and blessed puberty. He never acted on his attraction to the Gryffindor until much later. Now Lucius's oral skill reminded him of those hot opportunistic encounters.

"Not me him," he hissed fisting his hand in thick wet hair extracting the sucking mouth from his member.

Lucius could not resist grazing his teeth over the professor's leaking cock, as he repositioned his mouth in front of Harry's rigid length. It had been an opportunity too good to pass up; he gazed up into Snape's dark orbs, smirking.

"Whatever you wish," he said smoothly and plunged the Gryffindor's length deep in his throat. Harry wailed thrusting into the hot consumption of his manhood. Lucius gripped a narrow hip with one hand while pumping Snape's cock with the other.

Snape gazed lustily as he guided Lucius mouth over Harry's length, he did not think he would find the act of another man sexing his lover so erotic. Harry trembled in his grasp seeking his mouth. The second his lips met his lover's he understood perfectly. The professor gripped Harry's hair kissing him hard while panting into his mouth.

Harry fought the desire with all his being but with the two men pleasuring his body he could not hold back. His jaw flexed nearly biting his lover as he exploded gagging in Snape's consuming kiss. He whimpered as the former Death Eater continues to milk his length.

"Out NOW!" Snape hissed guiding Harry out of the shower when Lucius, with suck-swollen lips stood.

A crimson light wavered over the three men as they entered the bedroom, now warmed by a blazing fire. The bed neatly made with fresh sheets. Snape peered at Lucius as he lowered Harry to the bed, followed by their guest.

Harry's head rolled back weightless, the orgasm had left his feeling lightheaded as a strange energy coursed through him, he did not understand why but he knew what to do next.

Green eyes blinking Harry whispered, "Near the fire, please…"

Severus kissed him lightly, holding Harry's hand he lead the russet head male in front of the hearth. Snape stood before Harry with Lucius behind, the orange-white flames dancing behind the trio as they embraced in an erotic display of unity.

Lucius pulled Harry's head back capturing his mouth as he stroke Snape's shoulder and pulled the two lovers closer together. He lifted his mouth licking Harry's jaw down to his collarbone the younger male seed had intoxicated him, he bent he knees pulling Harry and Severus down on the thick emerald throw rug.

Harry on his knees grip Severus shoulders as the man took up sucking his cock, while Lucius chewed on his shoulder, his hands squeezing Harry's firm buttocks. The Gryffindor gasp at the sensation of Lucius fingers grazing over his anus; he leaned weightless over Snape's back as Lucius probed his opening with his fingers.

Snape sat up releasing Harry's cock with a dull pop. He position Harry on all fours. There was no need to prompt the brunette as he quickly lapped at the droplets of pre-cum on Severus slit, and then sucked adoringly on his lover's length. He moaned unencumbered as a hot tongue probed its way inside his rim, with the monarch squeezing his ass hard enough to leave a mark.

The trio quickly lost themselves in a haze of lust and want, scarcely aware of the magical aura building as the powerful Crimson Silver Dragon curse breaking spell merged with their combined magical energies, and weave to completion.

Harry yelled out as Lucius pushed deep within his prepared hole; he had only ever been with one other man, and the sensation of the blonde smooth hips pressed tightly against his buttocks nearly pushed him over the edge.

"Wait….oh please wait…" Harry hissed trying to catch his breath.

"I don't think I can Potter," Lucius gripped Harry's hips in his sweaty palms as Severus who had changed position again, probed his ass.

Snape leered over Lucius shoulder sliding three magically lubricated fingers over the blonde's prostate. "This is what you want right," he whispered silkily.

"Yessss…" The blonde hissed inching out of Harry's tight body.

"He told you to wait didn't he," Snape teased.

"Yesss," he whispered reluctantly halting his movements.

"MOVE NOW!" Harry called, and groaned when Lucius complied, thrusting forward.

"Now I didn't say you two could proceed without me," Snape snapped, holding Lucius pale hips firmly. They both whimpered breathing hard but waited for the raven's consent.

Severus stroked his cock up Malfoy's crevice; pressing against his lubricated pucker, he hissed and thrust inside steadily; exhaling as inch-by-inch, he pressed past the shiny rim and encased his length fully in the tight canal.

"Ohhh…"

"Please, now…"

"Dear gods!"

The two thrust the one received, all wailed, gasp, swore, and called out suppressing their eruption. They quickened their pace, Snape leading Lucius thrust as he pushed into the blondes hot body and gripped Harry's length along with Malfoy they each drove toward a choreograph climax.

Harry grits his teeth his body supporting both males weight with each thrust, his arms buckled causing him to drop hard on his elbows. His moan in pain replaced instantly with a cry of pleasure as the new unsuspected adjustment lifts his ass higher giving Lucius perfect access to his prostate. The sensation collapsed any desire to hold back.

"I'M CUMMING!" Harry yelled followed immediately by, "CRIMSON!"

"BLOODY HELL!" Snape hissed, "SILVER!"

"SWEET GRYFFINDOR!" Malfoy gushed, "DRAGON!"

They erupt simultaneously, thick cum spraying the dark rug beneath Harry, as Lucius, who received the benefit of both carnal pleasures, pounded him heartily. Snape sank his teeth into the pale shoulder before him, emptying his seed deep inside the older male.

With a Crimson Silver, flash and Dragon roar the curse breaker spell cloaked the three men burning as a silver-white flame around their bodies and then faded leaving only the dragons' echo.

They fell forward into the carpet Severus between his two lovers, both rested on his chest as they all peered into the fire sated.

"Did it work?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yes I guess it did," Snape responded equally exhausted.

"What do you suppose the odds are we got it correct with the first attempt?" Lucius questions, he yawned and stretched his embrace to include Harry as well.

"Rare I suppose," Harry spoke into his own yawn.

Snape stroke the two heads on his chest, one deeply colored the other pristine white, he sighed. "Sleep, we can try it again until we get it right, that's if it didn't work." Severus could tell by the power coursing through his body that they had indeed satisfied the magical requirements.

The two on his chest gaze knowingly at each other before falling into a well-deserved sleep.

-END-


End file.
